Loving Them Equally
by 10thPrinceWangEun
Summary: Aku diharuskan memilih satu di antara mereka bertiga. Sehun yang posesif, Kai yang usil tapi penuh perhatian atau Chanyeol- lelaki pengidap depresi yang selalu berusaha menyakiti bayinya sendiri. ChanBaek. HunBaek. KaiBaek. Yaoi. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**MILKY**

* * *

Selama ini, aku selalu menganggap keistimewaanku sebagai petaka, kutukan, dan semacamnya. Maksudku, kalau memang aku punya rahim dan dari payudara mungilku bisa keluar susu layaknya perempuan, kenapa aku harus terlahir sebagai pria? Kenapa bukan wanita saja sekalian?

Dan itu baru dua dari seribu satu masalah yang kumiliki.

 ** _"_** ** _Milky, aku mau susuku. Sekarang."_**

Yang barusan mengirim pesan ke ponsel ketinggalan jaman milikku adalah masalahku yang lain, Oh Sehun. Kalau dia sudah bilang begitu, artinya aku harus tiba di tempat yang ia tentukan paling lambat lima menit dari sekarang.

Atau—semua orang akan tahu tentang ketidak-normalanku dan aku akan menerima hujatan seumur hidup. Oh tidak, dua menit berlalu begitu saja karena aku terlalu sibuk menatap layar ponselku tanpa melakukan apapun.

Ck, benar-benar menyebalkan. Selalu saja seperti ini tiap hari.

"Mau ke perpustakaan, Baek?"

Aku mengangguk lemah saat mulai memasukkan seluruh buku pelajaranku ke dalam tas—menyisakan sebuah novel terjemahan yang isinya belum kubaca sedikitpun sejak dipinjam. Aku bahkan tidak tahu judulnya apa. Seperti aku punya waktu saja membaca dengan santai padahal untuk mengurus diriku sendiri rasanya 24 jam dalam sehari itu masih sangat kurang.

"Hm, aku harus mengembalikan ini," ujarku sambil tersenyum paksa. Kyungsoo, anak yang duduk dikursi sebelahku balas tersenyum, "Kau suka sekali novel terjemahan, iya kan?"

"Ya, begitulah," balasku tanpa bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berkesimpulan seperti itu.

"Aku juga suka! Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke perpustakaan kota kapan-kapan? Kudengar mereka punya banyak sekali koleksi novel mancanegara dan—"

"Kyungsoo _ssi_ , maaf. Waktu istirahatnya tinggal setengah jam lagi dan aku harus cepat-cepat pergi kesana sekarang juga kalau tidak ingin—"

Kalimatku terhenti begitu kulihat seseorang dengan wajah datar tapi penuh ancaman sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas. Matanya menatapku tajam-tajam seolah ingin menelanjangiku sekarang juga. Sialan.

"—terlambat mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya."

"Eh? Ah—baiklah." Dia menggaruk tengkuk dengan gerakan canggung setelah ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah tampak sedikit kecewa entah karena apa. Mungkin karena nada bicaraku yang terdengar tak bersahabat sama sekali atau karena menyadari pria yang paling diminati di sekolah ini sedang menungguku di sana—entahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi aku sempat melihat Sehun dan Kyungsoo bertukar pandang sekilas.

"Aku pergi dulu. Dah."

Aku cepat-cepat berlalu dari kursiku sambil menenteng novel sebelum Kyungsoo sempat berkata apapun lagi. Anak itu—dia terus saja mencoba menemukan topik pembicaraan yang bisa membuat kami lebih dekat, padahal semua usahanya akan sia-sia karena akrab dengan seseorang bukanlah gayaku.

 _Well_ , kecuali pada satu orang. Itupun akrab karena terpaksa.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi kesal tiap kali berhadapan dengan pria yang berdiri menjulang di hadapanku itu. Selain karena dia ini selalu mengancam akan memberitahu orang-orang tentang kondisiku yang spesial, dia juga terlalu sempurna. _Bad boy_ kelas sebelah yang populer dengan ketampanan, harta, dan sifatnya yang dingin—dia punya semuanya. Aku benci itu.

"Karena kau sudah mulai berani mengabaikan pesanku dan tak cepat-cepat datang menemuiku."

Ini dia, Oh tadi selalu berhasil mengintimidasiku hanya dengan suara dan ekspresi yang sama datarnya itu.

Aku memutar mata dan mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatuku dengan gusar. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

Cih. Padahal baru lewat beberapa detik dari lima menit sejak aku menerima pesannya—bisakah kalian pahami kalau dia ini benar-benar keterlaluan? Terkadang aku merasa kalau makin ke sini dia bertambah posesif—padahal kami tidak sedang berpacaran atau semacamnya. Tapi tak ada gunanya berkilah, Oh Sehun akan selalu menang melawan siapa saja.

"Kita lihat saja nanti apa aku memaafkanmu atau tidak."

Dia menaikkan sebelah alis dan menurunkan pandangan ke daerah dadaku. "Wow, kau sudah basah di bagian _itu_."

Aku menggeram kesal ketika menyadari yang ia katakan memang benar. Ada bulatan basah tercetak di seragamku tepat di bagian tonjolan dadanya.

Menyebalkan sekali. Kalau bukan karena hubungan kami yang tercipta atas dasar kesepakatan bersama, aku pasti sudah menghajar pria ini habis-habisan dan membuang mayatnya di jalanan. Pasti.

"Sstt, pelankan suaramu! Bagaimana kalau ada yang dengar?" Aku melirik sekeliling dengan gelisah. Kehadiran lelaki ini di depan kelasku saja sudah menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang lewat, bagaimana lagi kalau seandainya mereka tahu tentang apa yang terjadi di antara kami? Ah, seharusnya aku tak perlu khawatir. Mereka sudah tahu kalau antara aku dan Sehun telah terjadi sesuatu, tapi mereka hanya pura-pura tidak tahu saja. Memangnya siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Oh Sehun?

"Ayo, cepatlah! Aku masih harus mengembalikan novel ini sebelum belnya berbunyi."

Novel sialan. Aku terpaksa meminjamnya karena penjaga perpustakaan nyaris memergoki kami seminggu lalu. Waktu itu, Sehun melakukannya dengan agak kasar—membuatku berulang kali memekik kesakitan dan akhirnya suaraku menarik perhatian si penjaga. Untung saja kami selesai sebelum tertangkap basah. Sehun dengan cepat menyelinap ke balik rak buku dan aku pura-pura sibuk membaca novel sambil berdiri—mati-matian menyembunyikan bagian depan seragamku yang belum sempat dikancing.

Aku berjanji dalam hati tidak mau melakukannya lagi di tempat umum.

"Tanganku—" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku, "—pegang yang erat."

Aku kembali memutar mata malas tapi dengan cepat meraih tangan besar lelaki itu, menggenggamnya di sisi tubuhku sesuai yang ia instruksikan. Dia tersenyum tipis dan balas menggenggam tanganku lebih kuat lagi, seakan ingin membuat jari-jariku remuk saat itu juga.

" _Good boy_. Aku suka kalau kau penurut seperti ini."

Sehun membawaku pergi dari sana tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penasaran yang orang-orang berikan pada kami. Bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan memekik iri—berharap yang sedang bergenggaman tangan dengan Oh Sehun adalah mereka.

Haruskah aku berbangga diri karena itu?

* * *

 **THIRSTY**

* * *

Kami sudah pernah melakukannya di gudang alat olahraga, UKS, lorong perpustakaan yang sepi, di kelas, atau dimana saja. Tapi kali ini, Sehun lebih suka kami melakukannya di dalam mobil—di jok belakang, di parkiran sekolah sebelah timur.

"Akh, pelan sedikit!"

Dia hanya terkekeh ketika menurunkan bra putih ber- _cup_ A yang kupakai di balik kaos. Yah, ini memang memalukan. Tapi apa boleh buat lagi? Aku sudah memakai benda itu sejak kelas satu SMA—sejak dadaku tumbuh sedikit lebih besar dari pria pada umumnya dan susuku mulai keluar dengan lancar.

Sehun terpaku sebentar pada payudara mungilku yang terpampang bebas di depan matanya. Meski yang seperti ini sudah sering terjadi, tetap saja aku belum terbiasa dengan sorot bergairah yang kedua mata itu pancarkan. Untungnya dia masih menepati janji untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal lain diluar batas kesepakatan kami.

"Yak! Berhenti menatapinya seperti itu, cepat hisap atau aku kembali ke kelas sekarang juga!"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke wajahku yang cemberut, "Apa sakit?"

"Apanya yang sakit?"

"Ini—" Aku merinding ketika jemari panjangnya perlahan mengelus bukit dadaku yang agak memerah. Dia menekan lembut tempat itu dan aku langsung meringis kesakitan begitu saja. Meski sekilas, aku sempat melihat dahinya berkerut dan sorot matanya berubah khawatir.

"—sudah bengkak dan mengeras. Kau tidak memerasnya tadi malam?"

Hal lain yang membuatku tidak terbiasa akan Oh Sehun adalah—dia bisa berubah perhatian dan lembut saat kami sedang berdua saja. Sesuatu yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tadi malam _shift_ -ku berakhir jam satu dinihari, aku langsung tertidur begitu sampai di rumah. Lagipula aku tidak suka kalau air susuku terbuang sia-sia."

"Jadi kau lebih suka susumu kuminum, begitu?"

 _Sialan_.

Aku menyingkirkan jemarinya dan berniat memakai kembali pakaianku yang sudah acak-acakan. "Lupakan saja, aku mau kembali ke kelas!"

"Ck, kau ini mudah sekali merajuknya."

Tanpa kuduga, Sehun menarik tubuhku dan memaksaku duduk di atas pangkuannya. Aku sempat berontak karena posisi seperti ini membuatku tidak nyaman, tapi dia langsung menahan tubuhku kuat-kuat ketika aku mencoba membuka pintu.

"Seperti ini saja, supaya aku bisa minum lebih mudah."

Sehun mengelus sedikit daerah _areola_ -ku dan memajukan tubuh agar dia bisa lebih mudah mencapai putingku.

Lagi-lagi aku malu mengatakannya, tapi—kata ' _melakukan_ _'_ yang kumaksud di atas adalah ini. Menyusui Oh Sehun. Sudah kulakukan selama tiga bulan belakangan.

Seluruh pori-poriku merinding ketika puting sebelah kananku masuk ke dalam mulut hangat lelaki itu. Dia memang sudah sepakat untuk tidak melakukan rangsangan-rangsangan berlebih yang bisa menjerumuskan kami ke hal yang tidak diinginkan—murni hanya menyedot susu yang keluar dari _nipple_ -ku—tapi tetap saja, rasanya tubuhku hampir mau meledak setiap dia melakukannya.

Aku merundukkan kepala untuk melihat lebih jelas bagaimana cara pria ini menghisap susuku. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas lagi, dia ini persis bayi. Mulutnya menempel di dadaku seperti seekor lintah, pipinya kembang-kempis ketika dia dengan lahap menyedot setiap tetes cairan yang keluar seolah tak rela ada yang tercecer sedikitpun dan sesekali dia menengadah untuk melakukan kontak mata denganku. Dia terlihat menggemaskan, mau tak mau aku menjulurkan tangan untuk mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Yang seperti ini masih diperbolehkan dalam perjanjian kami.

Awalnya aku memang merasa jengah, ketakutan, sedih, dan terhina karena ada orang yang menyentuh dadaku seperti ini—terlebih dia adalah seorang pria sama sepertiku. Tapi aku tak bisa mengingkari kalau yang kami lakukan ini membuat tubuhku lebih rileks dan rasa sakit yang terus menghinggapi kedua payudara mungilku menghilang. Aku terpaksa—setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan air susuku mengendap dan aku merasakan sakit seharian karena kedua dadaku bengkak.

"Apakah rasanya enak?" bisikku ketika merasakan sedotan Sehun makin lama semakin kencang. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa, dia tahu pasti bagaimana caranya menyusu tanpa membuatku merasa sakit. Meski di awal-awal dulu aku sering menangis tiap kami melakukannya. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa dulu aku juga belum bisa mengendalikan desahan memalukan setiap puncak dadaku dihisap. Kalau sekarang, semuanya sudah lebih terkendali.

"Sangat. Susumu bahkan lebih enak dari apapun yang pernah kuminum." Sehun tersenyum manis sekali dan bersiap menyusu di _nipple_ -ku yang sebelah kiri. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan senyumanku yang terkembang. Aneh. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku malah menyukai pengakuannya itu.

" _Milky_?"

"Hm?"

Sehun melepaskan putingku, membuat setetes cairan putih menempel di bibir merahnya. "Hari ini kita membolos saja. Aku masih haus, ingin menyusu sampai besok pagi."

"Tapi, Sehun—"

"Sst, aku akan bilang pada wali kelasmu kalau kau sakit—tenang saja."

Yang seperti ini sudah sering keuntungannya kalau orangtuamu punya pengaruh yang besar di sekolah.

"Di rumahku, oke?" Sehun menelengkan kepala dan menatapku dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Aku tahu dia berharap aku menerima ajakannya kali ini, tapi tidak—aku tidak bisa jamin dia bisa terus memegang teguh perjanjian kami. Peluang untuk kelepasan itu selalu terbuka lebar.

Aku menggeleng dan turun dari pangkuannya sambil memasang kembali bra konyol yang bagian depannya lembab oleh bekas tetesan ASI-ku itu. "Di rumahku saja. Tapi jangan sampai besok, aku tak mau kedua putingku copot gara-gara kau."

"Baiklah, di rumahmu. Aku janji tidak akan copot. Jadi, kita akan tetap melakukannya sampai besok. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan."

Dia tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan dan lagi-lagi aku terpaksa mengalah. Membayangkan kami akan tidur seranjang semalaman dengan mulutnya yang menempel di dadaku saja sudah berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan. Terakhir kali Sehun melakukannya, aku terpaksa pergi ke sekolah dengan kedua puting yang ditempeli plester dan berubah jadi sangat sensitif hanya dengan gerakan sekecil apapun. Sial.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Kami terikat dalam sebuah perjanjian dan aku tak bisa mengelak karena perjanjian itu juga menguntungkan buatku. Entahlah.

Hidupku benar-benar menyebalkan.

* * *

 **THE BEGINNING**

* * *

Aku berbeda bahkan sejak lahir.

Kalau anak lain terlahir dengan cinta orangtua, aku tidak. Buktinya saja, mereka meninggalkanku di rumah sakit sehari setelah aku dilahirkan. Bukankah itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kalau mereka tidak mencintaiku sedikitpun? Dasar orangtua tak bertanggung-jawab. Setidaknya kalau kalian ingin kabur, tinggalkan juga sekoper uang untuk membiayai hidupku—ck, menyebalkan.

Singkatnya, seorang perawat baik hati yang juga bekerja di rumah sakit tersebut terenyuh dan memutuskan untuk mengadopsiku saat itu juga. Namanya Yeon Seo—kabar baiknya, dia punya anak lelaki berusia dua tahun bernama Kai dan baru saja resmi menyandang status janda sejak sebulan sebelumnya.

Hidupnya juga susah, gaji seorang perawat tidaklah besar. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu repot-repot merawatku segala macam karena dia juga punya anak kandung yang perlu diurus—tapi wanita berhati malaikat itu tetap saja melakukannya. Dia membawaku pulang, menyusuiku bergantian dengan Kai dan bagian terbaiknya adalah—dia mencintaiku seperti putranya sendiri. Dia menjadi ibuku sejak saat itu.

Hal lain yang membuatku berbeda adalah keadaanku yang spesial. Rasanya seperti memiliki dua _gender_ sekaligus dalam satu tubuh—dan ini mulai tampak ketika aku memasuki usia sekolah dasar. Di fase inilah hidupku mulai tambah menyebalkan. Apalagi Kai juga satu sekolah denganku, ck.

Kalau dilihat sekilas dari luar, siapapun pasti setuju kalau aku adalah anak perempuan.

Wajahku imut-imut menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi gembul yang membuat siapa saja tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubitku dengan gemas. Rambutku tumbuh dengan cepat, membuat ibuku harus sering-sering meluangkan waktu untuk memotongnya. Terkadang dia lupa karena terlalu sibuk dan akhirnya membiarkan rambutku tumbuh hingga nyaris mencapai leher. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan pergi ke sekolah dengan rambut diikat atau dipasangi jepitan warna-warni berbagai bentuk. Tak jarang juga Kai akan mengerjaiku saat ibu kami pergi bekerja—mengambil gunting lalu menjadikan rambutku sebagai bahan eksperimennya.

Belum lagi kulitku yang kelewat mulus untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Ibu memang merawat kami dengan telaten, mengoleskan _lotion_ sehabis mandi dan memakaikan bedak bayi di wajah. Tapi bedanya, Kai akan kembali main panas-panasan di luar sana bersama gerombolannya sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatapnya iri dari balik jendela. Tak heran, dia itu dekil sekali dan aku kebalikannya.

Ditambah lagi, Kai itu tumbuh jadi kakak yang jahil dan selalu suka mencari gara-gara. Menyembunyikan kotak makan siangku, menukar sepatuku dengan sepatu murid perempuan—dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi aku tak mau kalah, aku menemukan cara untuk bertahan dari kejahilannya dan membuat Ibu selalu berada di pihakku. Aku akan menangis keras-keras tiap kali diusili dan akhirnya Ibu akan mencubit pantatnya kuat-kuat. Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau jera—dia malah semakin gencar mengusiliku dan yah, akhirnya aku juga jadi semakin cengeng dan suaraku berubah melengking seperti anak perempuan. Efeknya bertahan sampai sekarang, suaraku tidak ada _bass-bass_ nya sedikitpun.

Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang membuat orang percaya aku ini laki-laki adalah saat aku buang air kecil. Tapi lagi-lagi, Kai selalu mengejek kelamin imutku yang katanya mirip karet penghapus di ujung pensil. Ada sebutan lain yang lebih menyakitkan, _penis ikan teri_. Ck, padahal miliknya juga tidak begitu besar. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi cerita tentang masa kecilku, tapi karena menyebalkan untuk diingat, aku tidak usah menceritakannya saja.

Puncaknya adalah saat aku kelas satu SMA. Sebulan setelah masa orientasi siswa berakhir. Awalnya aku merasakan nyeri di kedua dadaku, tapi lama-kelamaan, muncul bulatan agak keras yang menyakitkan di bagian pangkalnya. Sepanjang hari, aku selalu tersiksa oleh rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman ketika dadaku tergesek baju atau tanpa sengaja tersentuh sesuatu. Itu berlangsung selama berminggu-minggu. Kupikir itu hanya nyeri biasa, jadi aku memilih untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun. Meski aku merasa janggal ketika melihat pantulan tubuhku di cermin—dadaku tampak lebih besar dan berisi dibandingkan milik Kai.

Lalu keadaannya malah semakin memburuk ketika suatu hari aku merasakan kedua dadaku luar biasa sakit dan tubuhku terserang demam tinggi secara tiba-tiba. Sakitnya benar-benar tak tertahankan, obat pereda nyeri yang selama ini kukonsumsi bahkan tak lagi bisa membantu. Kai mendapati aku berguling-guling di ranjang sambil menangis kesakitan—dia nyaris saja terkena serangan jantung ketika menyingkap bajuku dan melihat tetes-tetes cairan berwarna putih keluar dari putingku.

Begitulah. Aku dirawat di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari dan kata dokter aku mengalami _galaktorea_ dan _hiperlaktasi_. Sebenarnya mereka juga masih belum tahu pasti apa penyebabnya, tapi kemungkinan besar adalah karena terjadi ketidak-seimbangan hormon dalam tubuhku. Entahlah.

Tapi bagian terburuknya bukan itu.

Setelah menjalani berbagai macam pemeriksaan, ada fakta lain yang terungkap. Aku dinyatakan memiliki rahim. Sehat dan dapat berfungsi dengan baik seperti layaknya pada wanita.

Inilah bagian terburuknya. Waktu itu, satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah mati saja. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajah ibuku, menatap wajah Kai yang pastinya akan memperolokku lebih dahsyat dari biasanya—aku tak sanggup hidup sebagai lelaki tapi memiliki fungsi tubuh seperti wanita sekaligus. Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti aku menikah dan istriku tahu kalau aku tidak normal?

Aku sempat mengalami _stress_ —tidak mau makan, tidak mau pergi ke sekolah, tidak melakukan apapun selain merenungi nasib di dalam kamar. Memangnya aku bisa santai-santai saja ketika kedua putingku mengucurkan susu seperti wanita yang sedang menyusui? Dokter bilang keadaanku ini langka dan hanya terjadi pada sepersekian-ratus ribu kasus pada lelaki. Bahkan menurut data seluruh rumah sakit di Korea, baru sebelas orang yang tercatat punya nasib sama sepertiku. Aku orang ke-12. Sebenarnya aku bisa menjalani operasi pengangkatan rahim, berulang kali terapi hormon dan semacamnya—tapi itu butuh biaya yang besar dan aku masih sangat tahu diri untuk tidak membebani ibuku.

" _Eomma_ akan bekerja lebih keras, Baekhyuna. _Eomma_ bisa mengajukan pinjaman ke bank atau apa saja demi kesembuhanmu."

" _Hyung_ juga akan mencari uang untukmu, Baek. Kalau perlu, _hyung_ akan menunda masuk kuliah agar uangnya bisa dipakai untuk biaya operasimu. Janganmengkhawatirkan apapun, asal kau berjanji tidak terus-terusan muram seperti ini."

Itulah yang mereka katakan waktu itu. Diluar dugaan, Kai sama sekali tidak mengejekku setelah tahu kalau tubuhku mengalami kelainan. Malah dia yang paling gencar memberikan dukungan agar aku bisa bangkit kembali. Dia yang waktu itu duduk di kelas tiga bahkan rela membolos hanya untuk menemaniku di rumah. Memasakkan makanan kesukaanku, menghiburku dengan lelucon garing yang anehnya bisa membuatku tertawa, menemaniku tidur sambil mengelus rambutku sepanjang malam—bahkan tak sungkan mengompreskan dadaku pakai air hangat tiap kali aku mulai merintih kesakitan. Aku tak pernah tahu kalau dibalik sifat usilnya, ternyata Kai adalah seorang lelaki yang bisa diandalkan.

Yah, apa boleh buat? Mau tak mau aku harus menerima keadaanku yang kata mereka spesial ini. Aku kembali bersekolah setelah absen beberapa saat dan mencoba untuk terlihat normal. Meski aku sendiri sadar kalau aku mulai menjaga jarak dengan orang lain dan jadi kurang suka bergaul. Terlebih lagi setelah Kai lulus dan aku naik ke kelas dua. Bisa dikatakan, aku semakin menutup diri dari lingkungan di luar keluargaku.

Sampai akhirnya aku mengenal Oh Sehun. Di mata pelajaran PE gabungan yang kelas kami lakukan—dalam situasi yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan takdir.

"Hei? Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Tentu tidak, sialan. Memangnya kau tidak lihat aku hampir mati?_

Guru PE menyuruhku jadi kiper untuk kelas kami meski seluruh dunia tahu aku tidak suka sepak bola dan inilah akibatnya—Oh Sehun menendang bola ke gawangku sekuat tenaga tapi aku tak bisa menangkapnya. Bola itu mengenai dadaku yang sebelah kiri dengan telak sebelum akhirnya bergulir mulus menembus gawangku—tim kelas mereka menang dan aku terbaring di rumput dengan keadaan kacau. Tidak perlu dijabarkan bagaimana sakitnya yang kurasakan. Aku sampai kesulitan bernafas selama bermenit-menit, rasanya seperti kiamat.

Mereka mengerumuniku dengan wajah penasaran bercampur khawatir dan akhirnya Sehun bergerak maju—menerobos keramaian dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di gendongannya. Dia mengangkatku di antara kedua lengan dan membawaku ke rumah sakit pakai mobilnya. Aku akhirnya pingsan sebelum kami tiba di tujuan dan saat aku terbangun—senyum miring penuh ancaman dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah hal pertama yang menyambutku. Kontras dengan ekspresi yang ia berikan sebelum aku hilang kesadaran—ketakutan dan tampak seperti akan menangis.

Oh Sehun sudah tahu rahasiaku.

Dia tahu tentang tubuhku yang berbeda.

Dia tahu tentang pakaian dalam milik wanita yang kupakai di balik kaosku.

Dia tahu kalau kedua dadaku akan selalu membengkak dan terasa sakit ketika ASI-ku tidak dikeluarkan secara rutin. Dia tahu semuanya.

Aku sempat menghindar selama seminggu setelah kejadian itu. Bersembunyi di kelas setiap jam istirahat dan pulang ketika gerbang akan ditutup. Aku bingung. Sebelumnya kami tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan apapun, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia tahu namaku. Tapi sejak kejadian itu, rasanya Oh Sehun selalu muncul dimana-mana.

Keadaan semakin gawat ketika dia mendapatkan nomor ponselku entah dari siapa dan mulai menerorku siang-malam. Dia mengancam akan memberitahu semua orang tentang rahasiaku kalau aku tidak mau diajak makan siang dengannya, dia juga mengancam akan mencetak foto _topless_ -ku yang diambilnya di rumah sakit dan menempelkannya di mading kalau aku tidak mau ikut dia pulang sekolah naik mobilnya—dan masih banyak lagi. Aku ketakutan. Rasanya seperti diincar oleh seorang maniak dan hidupku jadi taruhannya.

"Katakan apa maumu sebenarnya, Oh Sehun!"

Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuannya, akhirnya aku mengajak dia bertemu di belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring tapi tatapannya tertuju pada daerah dadaku yang ditutupi seragam.

"Aku mau susumu."

"Kau gila!"

"Itu bukan gila, _Milky_. Itu ide yang jenius."

"Namaku bukan _Milky_! Jangan sembarangan kau!"

Dia terkekeh dan bergerak maju menghimpitku di tembok. " _Milky_ , bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian saja?"

"Aku tidak akan membuat perjanjian apapun denganmu, Oh Sehun!"

Tapi dia tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali.

"Aku dapat susumu dan kau akan aman dibawah perlindunganku. Adil, bukan?"

Karena aku tak bereaksi, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Selain itu, kau juga tak perlu capek-capek memompa susumu di toilet tiap jam istirahat—aku akan meminum semua persediaan ASI yang kau punya dan dada montokmu ini akan terbebas dari rasa sakit selamanya."

Lelaki itu dengan kurang ajarnya meremas payudara kananku sambil tersenyum mengejek. Apa kubilang? Dia ini benar-benar seorang maniak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau dia suka memata-matai kegiatan rahasia yang kulakukan di toilet tiap harinya. Oh Sehun ternyata tahu lebih banyak daripada yang kupikir.

Waktu itu, aku menamparnya sekuat tenaga sampai telapak tanganku sakit sendiri. Anehnya, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, mungkin masih terkejut dengan perlakuanku yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun!"

Diantara semua kata-kata makian yang tersusun di otakku, hanya kalimat itulah yang berhasil kuucapkan. Sambil menahan tangis, aku berbalik meninggalkannya, mengambil tasku di kelas lalu membolos.

Kupikir masalahku dengan lelaki itu sudah usai, ternyata tidak. Dia semakin gencar mengancamku, bahkan tak segan-segan membuntuti sampai ke rumah dan nyaris membuat keluargaku curiga. Yah, pada akhirnya aku memang menerima perjanjian itu. Setelah dipikir-pikir, mengizinkan Sehun menyusu padaku jauh lebih baik daripada aku memeras susuku sendiri. Itu menyakitkan, sungguh. Dia juga berjanji rahasiaku akan aman dan tak akan ada seorangpun yang berani menggangguku di sekolah. Hm, terserah dia saja.

Tapi lama-kelamaan, Sehun semakin ketagihan dan tidak bisa tidak meminum susuku sehari saja. Aku tidak tahu dia ketergantungan atau terobsesi, entahlah. Tepat dua bulan lalu, Sehun memintaku pindah ke sebuah rumah kecil di dekat sekolah. Ah, sebenarnya bukan meminta—memaksa lebih tepatnya. Alasannya apa lagi kalau bukan agar bisa menyusu padaku dengan bebas tanpa perlu takut dipergoki oleh Ibuku dan Kai?

Meski berat, keluargaku akhirnya mengizinkan. Tentu saja mereka tidak tahu alasanku yang sesungguhnya, waktu itu aku bilang ingin belajar hidup mandiri dan mendapat tawaran bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah minimarket. Seandainya saja mereka tahu, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Oke, begitulah takdirku dengan lelaki yang ada di sebelahku ini bermula.

" _Milky_?"

"Hm?"

Sehun sudah selesai menyusu sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Untung saja dia tidak jadi melakukannya sampai besok pagi setelah melihat wajahku yang diliputi kantuk luar biasa, mungkin dia kasihan.

"Besok kelasmu dapat jadwal PE, iya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Kau membolos saja. Guru Shim akan menyuruh kalian berenang besok, aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihatmu tidak memakai baju."

"Kenapa?" Aku membuka mataku sedikit dan mendongak menatap wajahnya. Ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku—dan sialnya, dia yang seperti ini terlihat benar-benar tampan. Ah, mungkin aku berpikir begitu karena sedang mengantuk saja.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu kalau kau ini spesial."

"Ck, bilang saja kau tak mau berbagi susuku dengan orang lain."

"Kau benar, aku tidak rela kalau harus membagimu dengan siapapun."

Terkadang—Oh Sehun bisa membuatku salah tingkah. Padahal kami bukanlah kekasih atau semacamnya.

"Dan kau juga jangan coba-coba mengizinkan siapapun menyusu padamu selain aku. Ah, jangankan menyusu—kau juga dilarang memperbolehkan siapapun menyentuh dadamu kecuali aku. Mengerti?"

Meski bukan pacar, Oh Sehun itu lumayan posesif terhadapku. Aku tidak tahu harus membenci sifatnya yang satu itu atau tidak.

"Kau bicara omong-kosong, Sehun."

"Mengerti atau tidak?" Dia mengulangi pertanyaannya dengan nada menuntut.

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja. Memangnya aku bisa apa lagi?" Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh tentang yang satu ini. Aku bilang begitu agar dia berhenti menuntutku saja.

"Bagus. Sekarang tidurlah."

Dia memperbaiki posisi kami dan menarikku lebih dalam ke pelukannya. Seharusnya yang seperti ini dilarang dalam perjanjian, tapi entah kenapa, aku tidak bisa menolaknya sedikitpun. Selagi Sehun tidak meraba-raba tubuhku, kupikir tidak ada masalah hanya dengan tidur bersama. Aku kembali memejamkan mata dan membiarkan kantuk mengambil alih kesadaranku.

Rasanya hampir sama ketika aku tidur di pelukan Kai. Apalagi ketika dia juga mengusap rambutku dengan lembut seperti yang kakakku lakukan.

" _Milky_ , aku…mu."

"A-pa?"

"Lupakan. Tidurlah."

* * *

Hai. Setelah edit sana edit sini, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk publish disini aja.

Lupakan sejenak tentang Lifemate, karna sejujurnya aku lagi jenuh. Mohon maaf yang sebesar2nya karena ffku yang lain dihapus. Alasannya adalah-aku gak suka sama apa yang kutulis. Rasanya nggak enjoy waktu ngerjainnya, i dunno why. Mungkin karena ceritanya belum mateng haha. Tapi kalo nanti aku ada waktu, pasti dilanjutin kok.

Dan, yah, I cant help it. Kayaknya memang udah tabiatku bikin ff baru setelah nelantarin ff yang lama. Maaf juga atas itu. #deepbow. Aku salut banget sama author2 hebat yang bisa apdet cepet dan konstan, serius.

Dan tentang LTE ini, hm... bisa dibilang upgraded version of equally sama percampuran dari seri Mates yang lain (emang ada yang masih ingat? haha). Jalan ceritanya udah bisa ditebaklah, iya kan? Mencintai secara seimbangnya Equally, rape scene-nya SeatMate, trio bangsat-nya HouseMates, perjanjiannya BedMate, depresi-nya RoomMate-ya, semacam itulah.

Setelah kupikir2, keknya ini bakalan jadi ff paling hurt yang pernah kutulis. Kadang aku sedih sendiri tiap bayangin adegannya. Tapi masalahnya ya itu tadi, aku sering males2an kalo ngetik. Ngetik itu capek, serius. Lebih enak bayanginnya sambil merem sebelum tidur wkwkw. Dan satu lagi, kalo kalian gak suka crack pair, mending gausah baca deh. Soalnya bakal banyak interaksi selain ChanBaek disini. Hiks.

Karena keberangkatanku tinggal sebulan lagi, aku pasti bakal sibuk luar biasa. Mohon maaf kalo misalnya apdetannya telat. Aku gak bisa ngejanjiin apapun. Semoga kalian suka. Oke, akhir kata-see ya next time.

Medan.

4 Agustus 2017.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Oh Sehun berulang kali mendecih kesal. Seingatnya, sudah puluhan pesan terkirim dan belasan panggilan ia lakukan ke nomor ponsel Baekhyun—tapi tak satupun mendapat balasan. Jangankan dibalas, tanda-tanda bahwa pesannya dibaca saja tidak ada.

"Mulai bertingkah lagi, heh?" gumamnya sambil meremas ponsel kuat-kuat. Anak berkacamata yang menjadi teman sebangkunya mengkerut ketakutan. Bahkan Guru Kang yang mengajar matematika di depan sana terlihat seribu kali lebih ramah dibandingkan Sehun yang sedang marah seperti ini. Tidak, Oh Sehun memang selalu marah setiap Byun Baekhyun mengabaikannya.

Brak!

Si anak berkacamata itu tersentak kaget dan pelan-pelan menggeser tubuhnya tanpa suara—memberi celah kepada Oh Sehun yang baru saja menggebrak meja dan melayangkan tatapan tak suka padanya, padahal jelas-jelas dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemarahan lelaki itu sama sekali.

Sehun bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar diiringi tatapan yang seisi kelas layangkan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Bahkan Guru Kang yang terkenal galak tak berani menghentikan dan menyuruh muridnya itu untuk kembali duduk—yah, kecuali kalau pria paruh baya itu rela kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah ia geluti selama puluhan tahun dan membiarkan keluarganya di rumah kelaparan.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya." Guru Kang baru berani berbicara setelah Sehun menghilang di balik pintu. Meski harga dirinya sebagai seorang pendidik seakan tergores, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun kalau itu sudah berhubungan dengan putra Tuan Oh.

Sehun. Satu-satunya murid di sekolah ini yang bahkan kepala sekolah saja takut padanya.

Tapi sialnya, itu tak berlaku pada Byun Baekhyun. Alih-alih merasa takut, pria imut itu malah terkesan suka membangkang—mirip tikus kecil yang berusaha kabur dari jebakan yang mengancam keselamatannya. Pemberontak ulung yang selalu berubah penurut saat diancam.

Dan si pemberontak cantik itu sedang mengusik emosinya saat ini.

"Mana Baekhyun?"

Murid-murid yang sedang bertukar pakaian di ruang ganti pria serempak menghentikan aktivitas dan bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi keributan khas murid lelaki, sekarang berubah hening. Mereka menahan nafas dan berdoa dalam hati semoga Oh Sehun segera berlalu, tapi sebuah pukulan keras pada loker paling ujung dekat pintu membuat keadaan semakin tegang.

"Kubilang mana Baekhyun?!"

"Ta-tadi…"

Murid pria malang yang berdiri dua meter dari Oh Sehun berinisiatif menjawab karena tak seorang pun ada yang berniat membuka mulut meski wajahnya mulai pucat dan lututnya gemetaran.

Sehun menoleh, "Bicaralah yang jelas!"

"Ta-tadi…B-Baek-hyun…" Bukannya semakin jelas, anak itu malah bertambah gugup ketika tatapan dingin Sehun tertuju padanya. Apalagi ketika melihat wajah si lelaki jangkung yang menyiratkan ketidaksabaran itu, dia langsung menyesal karena baru saja mengumpankan diri hidup-hidup pada sang predator. "B-Baekhyun…"

"Baekhyun sudah pergi. Cari saja di kolam renang, mungkin dia ada di sana sekarang."

Meski dalam hati, murid-murid yang tadinya dicekam rasa takut kini mengucapkan terima kasih pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari bilik ganti. Wajahnya tak tampak takut sedikit pun, malah dengan santai dia berjalan menuju lokernya untuk meletakkan seragam yang sudah ia lipat rapi. Kyungsoo, dia melirik iba pada murid yang tadi dibentak Sehun—ada sesuatu yang merembes di celana renang yang ia pakai dan sedikit demi sedikit menggenang di dekat kakinya.

Sehun bahkan belum menggunakan tinju-tinjunya yang menyakitkan, tapi efek mengintimidasi yang ia timbulkan bisa membuat orang lain buang air di celana. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Sehun langsung berlalu pergi dari sana setelah bertukar pandangan sinis dengan Kyungsoo.

Amarah Sehun semakin berada di puncak ketika mendapati seseorang yang ia cari ternyata benar-benar ada di kolam renang—berdiri di barisan paling belakang dengan wajah gusar dan tangan yang tak berhenti bergerak menarik-narik baju agar menutupi pahanya yang setengah terbuka. Matanya menatap ke arah Guru Shim dengan panik, berharap pengajar PE itu tidak menyadari kalau dia adalah satu-satunya murid yang memakai kaos besar alih-alih bertelanjang dada seperti murid lelaki lain, padahal sebentar lagi mereka diharuskan memasuki kolam satu-persatu untuk ujian praktek berenang.

Baekhyun semakin cemas ketika Guru Shim yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan ketua kelas di pinggir kolam itu tampak hendak berbalik untuk mengecek absensi, dia merundukkan tubuh di balik punggung seorang murid pria dan berusaha agar tidak terlihat.

Pembangkang cantik itu sedang butuh bantuan.

Sehun menyeringai dan melangkah penuh percaya diri saat memasuki arena kolam renang—tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh yang teman-teman sekelas Baekhyun itu berikan atau bisik-bisik riuh yang mulai menggaung di ruangan. Barisan murid itu membelah begitu saja secara otomatis saat Sehun lewat, memberikan jalan pada si lelaki dingin untuk mencapai seseorang yang ia incar.

"Enam puluh satu pesan dan dua belas panggilan tak terjawab—kau benar-benar ingin aku menghukummu?"

"Astaga! Se-Sehun?!"

Baekhyun terlalu terkejut untuk menyadari Sehun tiba-tiba sudah berdiri menjulang di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata menghakimi. Tak hanya itu, semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk murid yang baru memasuki ruangan setelah berganti pakaian, memandang ke arah mereka secara terang-terangan—penasaran dengan apa yang akan Oh Sehun dari kelas sebelah lakukan kepada Baekhyun. Tak ada yang berani protes. Bahkan Guru Shim yang berbalik karena menyadari ada keributan kecil di belakangnya urung mengatakan sesuatu setelah melihat siapa yang jadi sumber masalah.

"Yak! Ke-kenapa kau kemari?" cicit Baekhyun yang sibuk menggulirkan mata dengan panik antara Oh Sehun dan orang-orang yang menonton mereka. Dia tidak pernah suka jadi pusat perhatian, keadaan yang seperti ini tentu saja membuatnya tertekan.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kau benar-benar ingin aku menghukummu?"

Baekhyun bergerak dengan gelisah di tempatnya. "Sehun, bisakah kita membicarakannya nanti sa—"

"Kau sengaja mengabaikanku supaya aku marah lalu menyebarkan foto-fotomu ke semua orang. Iya kan, _Milky_?"

Baekhyun menciut. Tak menduga Sehun akan mengancamnya secara terang-terangan di depan orang banyak. Apalagi ketika bisik-bisik kian merebak—dia merasa semua orang sedang membicarakannya sekarang.

Sehun merasa puas ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun merah padam dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Si pembangkang cantik lagi-lagi jatuh ke dalam ancamannya untuk yang kesekian kali—itu membuat Sehun merasa iba dan amarahnya perlahan-lahan mulai mereda.

"Guru Shim—" Sehun mengarahkan pandangan pada guru olahraga yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan kikuk. Guru itu menegakkan tubuh dan memasang senyum yang terkesan dibuat-buat, "Ya… ya, Oh Sehun? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"—apakah aku harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu kalau ingin membawa Baekhyun pergi dari sini sekarang juga?"

"Tapi… kelas ini akan melakukan pengambilan nilai untuk bab renang dan—"

Guru Shim tercekat saat melihat bagaimana tatapan dingin Sehun tertuju telak-telak padanya. "—ah, tentu saja tidak! Kalian boleh pergi karena sepertinya ada yang perlu kalian bicarakan. Baekhyun bisa mengganti ujian renangnya lain kali saja," sambungnya cepat.

Guru Shim khawatir ucapannya barusan akan membuat murid-murid lain merasa diperlakukan tidak adil. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak bisa mengatakan tidak untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

"Baekhyun tidak akan ikut ujian renang apapun mulai sekarang." Itu adalah perintah, bukan pernyataan.

"Sehun! Tolonglah, tak perlu berlebihan seperti ini," bisik Baekhyun dengan wajah memelas. Sebenarnya dia terbebani oleh Sehun yang selalu mengintimidasi siapapun termasuk guru. Baekhyun takut orang-orang akan berpikiran kalau dirinya sengaja memanfaatkan kekuasaan lelaki itu demi kepentingannya sendiri. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Ba-baiklah. Tapi saya akan membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan kepala sekolah dan—"

Sehun merasa tak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi. Lelaki itu menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat itu tanpa memperdulikan reaksi murid yang lain. Bahkan saat Baekhyun terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan tangan mereka, Sehun malah semakin memperkuat cengkeramannya dan membuat lelaki mungil itu meringis.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke ruang ganti, mengusir tiga orang murid pria yang memang sengaja berlama-lama berada diam di sana untuk menghindari Guru Shim, mengunci pintu, kemudian mendesak si pembangkang cantik sampai punggungnya menabrak loker.

Baekhyun mengernyit tak suka ketika Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam. Apalagi ketika jarak mereka semakin merapat dan dia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh lelaki itu terasa hangat ketika berusaha menghimpitnya. Dia dengan cepat mendorong dada Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Kau marah?" Sehun menarik dagu Baekhyun tapi lelaki itu langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Hei! Yang seharusnya marah itu adalah aku, bukan kau!"

Baekhyun diam saja, berusaha keras agar airmata yang sudah ia tahan-tahan tidak jatuh di depan Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun yang terlihat lemah adalah pemandangan favorit bagi lelaki itu.

Sehun menarik nafas dan mencoba bersabar akan penolakan yang ia terima. Dia mundur selangkah dan kembali menarik rahang Baekhyun agar lelaki itu menatapnya, kali ini dengan gerakan yang lebih lembut.

"Kau mengabaikanku. Aku mengirimimu pesan dan meneleponmu berkali-kali, tapi kau tak menjawabnya." Suara Sehun tak lagi keras seperti tadi. Bahkan tatapan matanya tak lagi dingin menusuk. Entah kenapa—semua terasa berbeda saat dia sedang berdua saja dengan Baekhyun.

"Ponselku kutinggalkan di loker, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau menghubungiku. Dan aku juga sama sekali tidak berniat mengabaikanmu, Sehun," jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut.

Sehun menelengkan kepala. Ada kelegaan menyeruak ke dalam hatinya ketika mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Setidaknya pria mungil itu bukannya berniat mengabaikannya atau apa. Tapi di sisi lain, hatinya mencelos ketika menyadari tingkah berlebihan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menakuti Baekhyun di depan umum seperti tadi. Tapi—rasa posesifnya terhadap Baekhyun mengalahkan semua.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap ikut pelajaran PE? Bukankah aku sudah melarangmu tadi malam?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membolos lagi, aku sudah terlalu sering absen untuk mata pelajaran yang satu itu."

Alasan yang cukup masuk akal. Sehun terdiam sebentar dan melirik ke pakaian yang lelaki di hadapannya itu kenakan. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan celana renang kesempitan yang membalut tubuh bawahnya dengan ketat. Apalagi sebagian pahanya terlihat jelas dan—Sehun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari permukaan putih mulus yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Jika dia saja berpikiran kalau paha Baekhyun itu menggiurkan, lalu bagaimana dengan murid-murid lelaki lainnya? Pasti beberapa di antara mereka ada yang melirik secara diam-diam ketika Baekhyun berganti pakaian tadi—memikirkan hal itu saja sudah berhasil membuat dada Sehun kembali memanas.

"Buka pakaianmu, aku haus."

Baekhyun mendecih sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Dia menatap Sehun dengan wajah kesal dan dahi berkerut dalam, "Tidak mau. Aku sudah memberi jatahmu saat jam istirahat tadi."

Dan bahkan itu belum lewat dari satu setengah jam lalu.

"Tapi itu belum cukup! Aku masih haus!"

"Tidak! Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!" Sebenarnya Baekhyun paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun, karena lelaki pemaksa itu akan terus menuntut sampai permintaannya dikabulkan. Tapi untuk kali ini, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menolak. Perasaannya sedang tidak baik ditambah lagi dia merasa perlu memperbaiki kekacauan yang terjadi di kolam renang tadi, meski dia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara agar bisa berenang tanpa harus mengekspos bagian dadanya di depan orang banyak.

"Jadi kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun terkesiap ketika menyadari ekspresi Sehun berubah. Ini berbahaya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Kau pasti tahu sendiri apa konsekuensinya karena sudah menolakku."

"Sehun—"

Baekhyun mencelos ketika lelaki itu menepis tangannya—membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi tanpa berbalik sedikitpun. Sehun marah. Dan itu artinya, hanya tinggal menunggu sekian menit saja agar rahasianya terbongkar dan membuat seisi sekolah ini gempar. Dia tahu, Sehun tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Habislah aku."

* * *

 **LTE 2**

* * *

Di sisa jam pelajaran PE, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di ruang kesehatan sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Tapi rasanya waktu bergerak begitu lambat dan bel yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung dibunyikan, padahal dia sangat ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan mengubur diri dalam selimut. Tadinya dia ingin membolos saja, tapi bakalan sulit untuk menembus gerbang kalau itu tanpa bantuan Sehun.

Dia ketakutan. Ponselnya tak berhenti menerima notifikasi dari grup _chat_ kelas sejak tadi—terakhir kali Baekhyun lihat, pemberitahuannya sudah mencapai angka dua ribu lebih. Jumlah yang tergolong banyak untuk ukuran kelas yang biasanya aktif _chatting_ hanya kalau ada PR saja.

Sudah bisa ditebak apa yang mereka bicarakan dalam ruang obrolan itu. _Pasti tentang aku. Pasti mereka sudah tahu rahasiaku_ —begitulah yang ia pikir. Karena itulah Baekhyun tak berani membuka kunci ponselnya dan memilih menaruh benda itu di bawah bantal.

Baekhyun bergelung di ranjang ruang kesehatan dengan perasaan yang luar biasa buruk. Berulang kali dia mengusap matanya yang tiba-tiba saja basah sambil menyesali sikap membangkangnya yang membuat Sehun marah—tapi terlambat.

"Aku akan pindah. Kalau perlu, berhenti sekolah saja sekalian," ujarnya lirih pada diri sendiri.

"Oh Sehun pasti akan memerintahkan semua SMA yang ada di Korea ini untuk tidak menerimaku—lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

Dia kembali mengusap mata, " _Eomma_ dan Kai pasti sedih sekali kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Baekhyun sibuk berbicara sendiri tanpa menyadari pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka perlahan dan seseorang berjalan tanpa suara menuju ranjang tertutup tirai tempat ia bersembunyi. Karena posisinya yang memunggungi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat ketika seseorang itu menyibakkan tirai sedikit dan menatap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Ini semua gara-gara Oh Sehun!"

"Gara-gara aku?"

Orang itu—Sehun, mati-matian berusaha menahan agar tidak tersenyum ketika melihat Baekhyun tersentak kaget dan kalang-kabut turun dari ranjang. Pria kecil itu berdiri di sisi satunya lagi, menatap lelaki di hadapannya itu dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?!"

Sehun merasakan batinnya tergores oleh rasa iba ketika melihat jejak-jejak airmata tercetak di pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah. "Kau baru menangis?"

"Menurutmu aku bisa tidak menangis?"

Sehun memejamkan mata sebentar dan mencoba agar tidak kembali terpancing. "Ya, mana mungkin kau bisa tidak menangis setelah tahu apa yang kuperbuat."

Baekhyun memalingkan muka dan kembali mengusap matanya, "Kau sudah puas, kan? Semua orang pasti sedang membicarakanku sekarang."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu dengan santai, "Ya, kelasmu memang sedang gempar dan sepertinya berita itu akan tersebar dengan cepat ke kelas lain. Kau akan jadi selebriti."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sehun sampai babak belur—sayangnya, yang terakhir itu hanya terjadi dalam otaknya saja.

"Karena kau sudah membongkar rahasiaku, kuanggap perjanjian kita berakhir sampai di sini. Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun! Aku mau pulang!" Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang tersembunyi di balik bantal dan pergi dari ruang kesehatan secepat kilat.

Dan Sehun pun sama sekali tidak menghentikannya. Sesaat setelah pintu ruang kesehatan tertutup oleh bantingan kasar dari Baekhyun, Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memilih untuk duduk sebentar di pinggir ranjang. Bisa saja dia menyusul Baekhyun dan meluruskan permasalahan di antara mereka, tapi tak ada gunanya kalau lelaki itu sedang merajuk seperti sekarang.

Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan mulai membuka-buka beberapa ruang obrolan yang menampilkan notifikasi. Beritanya memang sudah tersebar. Foto-fotonya juga sudah puluhan kali dibagikan ke grup yang berbeda. Bahkan ada yang sampai mengunggahnya di akun media sosial sekolah dan secara terang-terangan memberi tanda _tag_ ke akun pribadi Baekhyun yang sepi _posting_ an _._

Tapi ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

Baekhyun salah paham. Yang terjadi sebenarnya sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

Sehun menutup aplikasi _chatting_ itu dan beralih ke galeri—membuka-buka album berlabel Byun Baekhyun yang berisi ratusan foto milik si lelaki cantik. Sebagian besar hasil jepretan diam-diam yang dilakukan oleh Sehun, dan sebagian lagi pria itu dapatkan dari berbagai sumber.

Sebut saja Sehun itu gila atau terobsesi—dia tidak peduli.

Sampai pada salah satu foto dimana Baekhyun tampak tertidur lelap di atas lengannya dengan bibir merah yang separuh terbuka—Sehun sendiri yang mengabadikan momen itu beberapa waktu lalu ketika mereka menginap bersama.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun tersenyum tapi matanya menyiratkan kepedihan.

"Lu, kau selalu bilang kalau aku ini menyebalkan. Ternyata kau benar…"

Sehun mengelus layar tepat dimana pipi Baekhyun berada dan sesaat kemudian mengecupnya dalam-dalam—membayangkan bahwa yang ia cium adalah Baekhyun sungguhan.

"Aku baru saja melakukan hal bodoh yang membuatnya malah membenciku.

* * *

 **LTE 2**

* * *

Seperti biasa, yang namanya rumah sakit akan selalu disibukkan oleh hiruk-pikuk para dokter, suster dan pasien yang seakan tak ada hentinya sama sekali. Semuanya serba sibuk dan tergesa-gesa, seolah nyawa-nyawa malang akan melayang kalau mereka lengah sebentar saja.

Keadaan itu sangat menguntungkan bagi seseorang. Seharian diawasi seluruh gerak-geriknya tentu saja membuat dia kesal dan tertekan—dan sekarang, dia punya sedikit kesempatan untuk menyelinap keluar. Terima kasih pada kebakaran besar yang terjadi di sebuah apartemen dua jam lalu—unit gawat darurat membutuhkan pertolongan dan nyaris setengah suster yang bertugas di lantai tiga diminta turun untuk membantu. Seseorang itu berharap tiap hari akan ada kejadian seperti ini, jadi dia bisa bebas keluar sesuka hatinya.

"Tuan Park? Anda mau kemana?"

Kaki jenjangnya yang baru melangkah lima meter dari pintu kamar terpaksa berhenti. Rahangnya mengeras dan sebuah geraman tertahan keluar dari tenggorokannya, tapi dia cepat-cepat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman saat berbalik.

"Ah, Suster Han."

Gadis perawat yang dipanggil Suster Han itu seakan membeku. Dia menggenggam pegangan troli berisi makanan sisa yang dikumpulkannya dari tiap kamar rawat itu semakin erat—seakan tersihir oleh ketampanan yang lelaki itu miliki.

Memang, dari semua pasien yang dirawat di rumah sakit ini, Park adalah yang paling tampan. Tubuh tinggi menjulang, bentuk tubuh ideal dengan otot-otot yang terpahat indah—nyaris sempurna. Dia jadi bahan obrolan semua suster-suster muda saat pergantian _shift_ atau di sela jam makan siang—terlepas dari hal buruk yang menimpa dan membuatnya terpaksa dirawat di sini.

"Aku rindu Ziyu. Bolehkah aku menemuinya sebentar?"

Suster Han dilanda dilema. "Tapi Tuan Park—"

"Ayolah… Sebentar saja. Aku janji."

Lutut Suster Han langsung lunglai ketika lelaki tampan itu mengedipkan sebelah mata—membuat rongga dadanya nyaris meledak saking senangnya. Apalagi ketika si Park itu melangkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, dia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh sang pasien yang benar-benar memabukkan.

"Kau meragukanku? Bukankah Dokter Zhang sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku sudah sembilan puluh persen sembuh?"

Si Suster malang semakin gelagapan karena Park berbisik tepat di telinganya. Melihat reaksi itu, Park tersenyum samar.

"Bu-bukan meragukan Anda, Tuan. Tapi—"

"Baiklah, kau boleh menemaniku kalau kau takut aku akan melakukan sesuatu."

Suster Han tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk, "Saya akan mengembalikan troli ini dulu lalu ikut bersama Anda."

Begitu lebih baik. _Aku bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk dekat-dekat dengannya_ —begitulah yang sang suster pikirkan. Dia meminta Park untuk menunggu dan berlalu dari sana dengan langkah kelewat girang.

"Dasar bodoh. Sampah."

Karena Park sudah setuju untuk menunggu, maka itulah yang dia lakukan. Lelaki itu berjalan gontai menuju ujung koridor—tempat jendela kaca besar dengan dua buah pot raksasa diletakkan di bawahnya. Dia berdiri di dekat jendela, memandang ke luar dengan raut yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kadang dia menatap awan, kadang melihat-lihat gedung pencakar langit yang terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri, kadang menggumam sendiri—untung saja tak ada seorangpun yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Luhan, aku akan bertemu bayi kita sebentar lagi. Aku tidak sabar."

Park berbicara pelan sambil menuliskan sesuatu di jendela kaca. Aksara China yang merupakan nama sang pemilik hatinya. Dia menatap nama itu sambil tersenyum lembut, kemudian menghapusnya lagi dengan cepat. Hal itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang sampai sesuatu merebut perhatiannya.

Di bawah sana—ada seseorang yang memakai seragam SMA persis seperti yang adiknya pakai—sedang berdiri sambil menendang-nendang pot bunga yang berjejer di sepanjang jalan menuju pintu masuk rumah sakit. Dia terlihat kesal.

Park melangkah semakin dekat ke jendala untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Ah, ternyata bukan Kyungsoo." Dia terkekeh setelah menyadari pikirannya yang keliru. "Kyungsoo tidak akan bertingkah brutal seperti itu. Ck—sudah dua hari anak itu tidak mengunjungiku. Apa dia sedang sibuk?"

Park terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apakah itu kakaknya?"

Di bawah sana, seseorang berpakaian perawat terlihat berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit dan menghampiri si anak SMA—memberikan pelukan sambil mengelus rambutnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Park menyaksikan itu semua dari lantai tiga. Dia terkekeh sambil bertepuk tangan padahal sebenarnya tak ada yang lucu dari pemandangan itu.

"Ah, ternyata kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat tua? Apa mungkin itu ibunya?"

"Tuan Park? Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

Tontonan itu berakhir ketika Suster Han sudah kembali, kali ini dengan wajah yang tampak memakai bedak tebal dan lipstik konyol yang berkilat-kilat di bibirnya.

"Ya, tentu."

Park melongok ke bawah sekali lagi sebelum mengikuti langkah Suster Han menuju tempat dimana bayinya berada.

"Luhan, seandainya saja kau sempat melihat Ziyu tumbuh besar seperti itu—"

"Anda mengatakan sesuatu, Tuan Park?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo cepatlah, Suster Han. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu putraku."

* * *

 **LTE 2**

* * *

"Park Ziyu, _baba_ datang."

Suster Han tak kuasa menahan haru ketika melihat Park yang sudah memakai jubah hijau steril membungkuk di atas boks bening tempat bayinya berbaring. Wajah lelaki itu tampak sendu dengan airmata menggenang di pelupuk—siapa saja yang melihat pasti akan ikut-ikutan sedih. Jarinya terjulur untuk mengelus pipi sang anak, membuat bayi mungil itu menggeliat perlahan dan membuka sedikit matanya.

"Suster Choi bilang Ziyu sudah semakin lahap minum susu formulanya, Tuan Park. Meski demikian, mereka masih terus berusaha mencarikan donor ASI yang tepat untuknya."

"Begitukah?" Park menatap bayi lelakinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sudah empat bulan berlalu dan wajah bayi itu semakin menyerupai Luhan sekarang. Hidungnya, matanya—semua mirip Luhan.

"Luhan, aku rindu Luhan."

Suster Han memberanikan diri untuk mengusap punggung Park yang mulai terisak, murni untuk bersimpati. Cerita tentang Park dan kekasihnya yang malang telah tersebar luas dan menjadi kisah cinta paling menyedihkan tahun ini menurut mereka. Luhan yang pergi karena kecelakaan dan bayinya terpaksa lahir prematur—itu merupakan pukulan berat untuk Park.

"Tuan Park, Anda tidak boleh sedih seperti ini terus-menerus. Tentunya Anda tidak mau Ziyu ikut merasakan kesedihan, bukan?"

Ziyu, bayi yang selalu terlihat lemah itu mulai merengek, beriringan dengan isakan sang ayah—seakan mengerti tentang kepiluan dan kerinduan yang ayahnya pendam untuk sang ibu. Tangan mungilnya yang dipasangi infus bergerak perlahan. Melihat itu, Park langsung menangkap tangan Ziyu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut, membawa benda mungil itu ke pipinya sendiri.

"Anakku…"

Suster Han sengaja mengalihkan pandangan ke arah agar Park tidak menyadari kalau dia juga mulai menitikkan airmata. Tidak adil memang memisahkan Ziyu dari Park setelah semua yang terjadi. Tapi apa boleh buat, keadaan belum memungkinkan mereka untuk bisa tinggal bersama-sama.

"Tuan Park, waktu berkunjung Anda sudah hampir habis."

Park menegakkan tubuh dan mengusap sisa airmata di wajahnya. Dia menoleh pada Suster Han sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Suster Han. Tapi—bisakah aku meminta waktu lima menit lagi? Ada yang ingin kukatakan pada Ziyu."

Dahi Suster Han berkerut, tapi menilik dari sorot menghiba yang Park tunjukkan, akhirnya dia menyerah. "Baiklah. Hanya lima menit. Saya akan menunggu Anda di depan pintu."

Park mengangguk dan kembali membungkuk di atas boks bayinya. Suster Han berjalan keluar, tapi mata awasnya terus memperhatikan dari luar—tidak ingin kecolongan seperti beberapa saat lalu.

Sejauh ini, tak ada gelagat mencurigakan yang Park tunjukkan. Semuanya nyaris normal. Bagaimana dia mengelus kepala bayinya dengan lembut, mengecup pipinya dengan gerakan sepelan mungkin dan membisikkan kata-kata cinta—semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja dari luar. Suster Han sama sekali tak menaruh curiga. Padahal, membiarkan Park berdua saja dengan bayinya adalah keputusan terburuk.

"Apakah Ziyu merindukan mama?" Park berbisik sambil mengusap bibir Ziyu yang sedikit terbuka. Mungkin bayi itu kelaparan. Mulutnya mencecap-cecap dan berusaha menghisap jari ayahnya.

" _Baba_ juga merindukan mama. Sabar sedikit ya, Nak—kita akan bersatu lagi dengan mama dalam waktu dekat. Kita bertiga akan hidup bahagia selamanya. Ziyu setuju, kan?."

Tangan besar dan panas milik Park itu bergerak naik. Menyusuri kulit halus Ziyu dan menutupi sebagian besar wajah bayi itu sampai hidungnya tertutup sempurna. "Untuk sementara, Ziyu tidur dulu, oke? Jangan takut, _baba_ akan menjagamu di sini."

Park menekan tangannya ke bawah dan membekap wajah si bayi semakin kuat, " _Sleep well, Baby."_

* * *

 _Oke._

Thanks for all of the readers, reviewers, thanks for everything.

Setelah sekian lama, aku nyoba nulis pake POV orang ketiga dan sumpah, rasanya canggung dan gak nyaman. Aku lebih suka nulis pake POV Aku tbh. Nulis pake POV ginian rasanya bikin aku gabisa ngomong banyak (?), beda kalo pake POV ku yang biasa. Oke, maaf. Untuk selanjutnya aku bakal pake yang biasa aja.

Sekali lagi, aku mau ngingetin. Bagi yang gasuka HunBaek, ff ini berarti bukan untuk kalian. Aku nge-ship CB bahkan sejak jaman oppungku masih gadis. Dan sampe aku jadi oppung-oppung nanti pun aku akan tetap nge-ship mereka. Gausah dipertanyakan lagii. Bahkan aku selalu berusaha menghasut pikiran shipper normal atau yang gak ngedukung begituan (for ex, my sister & brothers) dan akhirnya mereka mengakui kalo CB itu more than real.

Aku juga rencana bikin banner gede bertuliskan ChanBaek dan akan kubawa kemanapun aku pergi (pas udah kuliah nanti). Karena aku niat mau bikin projek pribadi-foto di landmark2 terkenal sambil mbentangin tuh banner lebar-lebar. Haha-oke, salah fokus.

But, apakah itu berarti aku gaboleh nulis HunBaek ato KaiBaek? Apakah nulis pairing selain CB itu melawan hukum? Jangan terlalu cepat nge-judge sesuatu padahal endingnya aja belum dituliskan. Jujur aja, aku langsung berkecil hati. Oke? Cuma bilang aja sih. Tapi, gapapa. Aku akan tetap bertahan demi mereka yang mendukungku (kalo ada).

Akhir kata, see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**LTE 3**

* * *

Baekhyun dilanda kebosanan ketika waktu satu jam yang ibunya janjikan telah berakhir sejak lima belas menit lalu, namun wanita yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak kunjung selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Yeon Seo, ibunya bilang mereka akan pergi makan es krim setelah jam kerjanya usai—Baekhyun yang punya usulan karena ia pikir tidak ada tempat yang bisa dituju selain ibunya ketika ia merasa sedih—namun sebuah kebakaran besar yang terjadi hari ini membuat ibunya terpaksa lembur entah sampai kapan. Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam ruang gawat darurat dan mendapati wanita kesayangannya itu tengah sibuk mondar-mandir dengan peralatan medis di tangan. Lelaki itu mendesah berat, "Lalu aku harus pergi kemana lagi?"

Tentu saja rumah ibunya bukan ide yang bagus untuk dituju. Ada Kai disana dan dia tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa hari dengan berdebat tidak penting dan berakhir dengan menangis sampai besok karena rasa frustrasinya bertambah ratusan kali lipat. Hari ini saja sudah ia lewati dengan buruk. Ia membuat Sehun marah dan akhirnya pria itu benar-benar menyebarkan rahasianya pada semua orang. Baekhyun hanya butuh satu tempat dimana ia bisa bebas berjalan tanpa ada seorang pun yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh dan wajah mencela. Suatu tempat yang tak mungkin dituju oleh Sehun, Kai atau teman-teman satu sekolah yang sekarang pasti sudah tahu tentang rahasianya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, kakinya telah melangkah menuju lantai 4 rumah sakit yang seluruhnya dikhususkan sebagai tempat perawatan bayi dan anak-anak.

"Hai, Baekhyuna! Sudah lama tidak berkunjung kemari, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Hai, Baekhyuna! Apa kabar?"

"Baekhyun, hai!"

Mungkin ada lebih dari sepuluh perawat dan dokter yang menyapa Baekhyun ketika ia berjalan menyusuri koridor dan dibalas dengan bungkukan hormat oleh pria itu. Dia memang bukan orang asing lagi di rumah sakit ini. Dulu ia dilahirkan dan ditelantarkan di tempat itu sampai akhirnya Yeon Seo mengambilnya sebagai anak. Baekhyun tidak dendam, karena itulah ia senang-senang berkunjung ke rumah sakit selagi menunggui ibunya selesai bekerja. Ia kenal baik dengan nyaris semua _staff_ namun sejak setengah tahun lalu, ia jarang berkunjung karena kesibukannya sebagai siswa _high school_.

Dan karena Sehun yang terus memonopoli dirinya hingga ia harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan.

"Kya, imutnya!" Bayi yang sedang berada dalam gendongan sang ibu di ruang rawat nomor 61 itu menyunggingkan bibirnya sedikit. Telunjuk Baekhyun mengusap-usap pipinya dengan lembut dan hal itu membuat si mungil tersenyum lebih lebar—seolah yang sedang mempermainkan pipinya adalah seorang malaikat yang baru turun dari langit.

Baekhyun selalu suka bayi dan anak-anak. Ada titik lemah dalam dirinya yang langsung berdebar senang ketika melihat malaikat-malaikat kecil itu berada didekatnya. Ia suka wangi mereka. Ia suka mendengarkan celoteh dan kikik lucu dari bibir-bibir mungil itu. Entahlah, Baekhyun betah memandangi mereka selama berjam-jam kecuali saat bayi-bayi itu mulai menangis dan buang air, itu saja.

"Dah, bayi! Nanti aku akan berkunjung kesini lagi, oke?" Baekhyun berpamitan setelah beberapa saat kemudian.

Suster Kang dan ibu si bayi hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dan mengantar kepergian Baekhyun dengan satu lambaian. Baekhyun melenggang santai dan pergi ke sisi koridor yang lain yang belum sempat ia jelajahi.

"Wah, ada banyak sekali bayi di sini!" pekik Baekhyun girang ketika melewati ruang khusus dimana bayi-bayi yang baru lahir namun kondisi mereka tidak terlalu baik dirawat di sana. Dulu ibunya sering mengajaknya ke sini di sela jam makan siang. Mereka akan memandangi bayi-bayi itu lama sekali dan bahkan melihat dari dekat kalau suster penjaganya sedang baik.

Baekhyun menempel di jendela yang terbuat dari kaca bening—memandang ke dalam, ke arah puluhan boks mungil dan inkubator yang berjejer berisikan bayi-bayi yang butuh perawatan intensif karena sesuatu hal.

Ia sibuk mengintip dari jendela hingga satu pemandangan merebut perhatiannya.

"A-apa yang dia lakukan?" Jantung lelaki itu berdegup kencang dan matanya terbuka lebar-lebar. Awalnya ia pikir hanya salah lihat. Namun ketika ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana orang itu mencoba membekap wajah seorang bayi yang tergolek di boks dengan tangan besarnya hingga si mungil malang itu menggelepar sesak—Baekhyun nyaris jatuh merosot ke lantai karena syok.

"Yak!" Tangannya memukul jendela tanpa tenaga. "YAK! HENTIKAN! JANGAN!" teriaknya sekuat mungkin, tidak yakin suaranya akan menembus ketebalan kaca dan tertangkap oleh pendengaran lelaki yang sedang mencoba menghabisi seorang bayi di dalam sana itu.

Orang itu menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berdiri di balik jendela melalui sudut matanya. Ia tampak tidak senang, tentu saja. Namun perhatiannya hanya terusik sebentar, karena selanjutnya, fokus itu kembali terpusat pada bayi mungil yang tak lain adalah putra kandungnya sendiri.

"Ziyu, tahan sedikit lagi, ya?" Ia mengabaikan pemuda berseragam sekolah yang baru saja menginterupsinya itu. " _Baba_ akan membuat Ziyu tidur pulas dan setelahnya _baba_ akan menyusul, janji. Kita temui mama di surga bersama-sama, oke?"

Satu tekanan kuat yang menutup jalur masuk oksigen dan bayi itu akan benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya segera. Tapi Baekhyun dengan kedua kaki gemetar yang ia paksakan untuk menerobos masuk bergerak lebih cepat dari kilat. Ia berlari memutar dan mencari pintu masuk, berteriak minta tolong di sepanjang koridor dan menghambur ke arah lelaki itu dengan tenaga sekuat banteng. Kepalanya menubruk rusuk lelaki tinggi besar itu dari samping hingga terjatuh dan tubuhnya ia posisikan di depan boks dengan gestur ingin melindungi si bayi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Baekhyun ketakutan.

Ia tahu kalau lelaki itu akan bangkit segera dan balas menyerangnya, namun ketakutannya sampai pada puncak ketika melihat bayi dalam boks itu tersengal tak bisa bernafas.

"Siapapun tolong!" teriaknya diantara rasa cemas dan takut yang memporak-porandakan dirinya. Matanya melirik resah ke arah pintu, mengapa tak ada satu perawat pun yang berjaga di sekitar sini?

"Kumohon tolong! Ja-jangan mendekat kataku!" raung Baekhyun frustrasi.

"Siapa kau?"

Diseruduk secara tiba-tiba hingga terjungkal hanya membuat dirinya terkejut dan merasa kesakitan sedikit, namun itu bukan sebuah hal besar untuk Park Chanyeol. Ia bangkit dalam sekejap dan berdiri dengan mata memicing penuh rasa tak suka, "Kenapa berani-beraninya menghalangiku, hm?"

Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria itu yang membuat alam bawah sadar Baekhyun berteriak menyuruhnya agar lari saja. Dia berbahaya, Baekhyun sangat tahu itu. Hanya dengan melihat sorot matanya, siapapun bisa menilai ada sesuatu yang salah di diri pria tersebut.

"Ja-jangan mendekat, kumohon!"

Tentu saja permohonan Baekhyun tak berarti apapun. Chanyeol dengan mudah mendekat hanya dalam beberapa langkah panjang dan menyingkirkan tubuh lelaki itu dengan sekali dorong.

"Minggir kau, sampah kecil!"

"Akh!" Baekhyun memekik saat tubuhnya terperosok jatuh di dekat sebuah boks dan dahinya membentur pinggiran besi yang menyangga benda itu. Kepalanya langsung sakit, tapi itu tidak lebih penting daripada boks yang bergeser dan membuat bayi yang berada di dalamnya terganggu. Tapi itu semua belum apa-apa dibandingkan dengan kepanikan Baekhyun ketika melihat lelaki itu telah berdiri sempurna di dekat boks yang tadi ia lindungi mati-matian dan tangan besarnya sudah bergerak untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ziyu masih hidup, nak? Sabar sebentar, oke? _Baba_ akan membuat semuanya lebih cepat dan tidak menyakitkan,"

Tubuh Baekhyun merinding mendengar kalimat yang hanya akan diucapkan oleh orang tidak waras tersebut. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain mengepalkan tangan berkeringatnya erat-erat di sisi tubuh. Nafasnya ikut terasa sesak dan seluruh badannya menggigil hebat.

"Kita akan bertemu mama sebentar lagi,"

Senyum itu. Sorot mata itu. Bayi yang menggeliat tanpa tenaga dalam boks itu. Baekhyun tidak tahu ia telah mendapat keberanian darimana hingga bisa-bisanya ia bangkit berdiri dan mengunci leher lelaki itu dari belakang dan berusaha membanting tubuhnya ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga.

Oh, kelas hapkido yang ia ikuti saat masih sekolah dasar dulu ada manfaatnya juga ternyata. Padahal seingatnya, ia mengikuti kegiatan itu hanya supaya bisa membela diri dari Kai menyebalkan yang terus-terusan menjahili dirinya sepanjang waktu.

Selagi ayah muda gila yang mencoba membunuh anaknya sendiri itu tergeletak di lantai, Baekhyun berniat untuk mengambil bayi itu dari dalam boks namun usahanya gagal karena tubuh kecil itu ditempeli selang disana-sini.

"Di-dia tidak bernafas—ba-bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun nyaris terkena serangan jantung ketika menyadari dada mungil itu tak lagi naik-turun sebagaimana mestinya. Kelopak mata bayi itu juga terpejam rapat-rapat seolah tengah tertidur pulas. Airmata mulai jatuh karena ia terlalu takut, tapi ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membantu.

"Memang, karena dia sudah mati dan sekarang adalah giliranmu,"

"Akh!"

Hanya dua detik setelah bisikan berat itu ia dengar persis di telinganya, Baekhyun merasakan punggungnya bagian kanan atas dekat pundak sakit luar biasa seperti habis ditusuk oleh sesuatu. Sakit sekali, hingga Baekhyun tak bisa mengatakan apapun karena tubuhnya langsung limbung begitu saja menyongsong lantai di bawahnya.

Bukan sepertinya, karena yang terjadi adalah Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar menusuk punggung lelaki itu dengan pisau kecil yang ia sembunyikan dalam saku pakaian pasien yang berada di balik jubah hijau yang ia kenakan.

Pisau buah yang ia curi dari dapur rumah sakit yang harusnya ia pergunakan untuk menghabisi dirinya sendiri setelah menghabisi Ziyu.

"Tuan Park, maaf, tadi Saya ke toilet sebentar dan waktu jenguk Anda sudah habis—YA TUHAN, TOLONG! TOLOOONG!"

Baekhyun meringkuk di lantai dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari luka bekas tusuk itu. Ia tidak tahu lukanya dalam atau bagaimana, yang ia tahu hanyalah sakit. Mata basahnya masih sempat menyaksikan kekacauan yang ada kemudian di ruangan itu. Orang-orang menyeruak masuk setelah suster Han menjerit histeris—sebagian berusaha menyelamatkan bayi malang yang Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah masih hidup atau sudah meninggal itu dan sebagian lagi menyergap pria tinggi besar yang baru saja menikamnya tersebut.

Lelaki itu meronta, berteriak dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, berusaha kabur namun sesuatu yang disuntikkan di lengannya membuat ia lemah seketika. Mereka melumpuhkannya dengan cepat dan membuatnya tak berdaya begitu saja.

Di tengah lautan kesakitan yang sebentar lagi akan menenggelamkannya, Baekhyun sempat bertatapan dengan lelaki brutal yang baru saja menikamnya itu. Mata mereka saling mengunci satu sama lain, meski saat tubuh lelaki itu mulai limbung, pandangan mereka belum terlepas.

"Lu-Luhan—"

Yang Baekhyun lihat hanyalah duka dan kesedihan mendalam yang terpancar dari sorot matanya. Lelaki itu menangis dan terus memanggil-manggil nama seseorang dengan suara paling frustrasi yang pernah Baekhyun dengar sepanjang hidup.

"Astaga, dia berdarah!"

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengutuk siapa, tapi fakta bahwa orang-orang baru menyadari dia terluka setelah sekian lama tergeletak di lantai membuatnya merasa sedikit kesal. Yang membuatnya lebih kesal lagi adalah ia pingsan tepat ketika lelaki itu memanggil nama Luhan sambil menatap wajahnya penuh kesedihan dengan tangan terjulur hendak meraih tubuhnya.

* * *

 **LTE 3**

* * *

Tidak buruk juga.

Maksud Baekhyun adalah ditikam oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya harus dirawat di rumah sakit hingga tiga hari kemudian ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Meski ketika siuman ia harus dihadapkan oleh Yeon Seo dan Kai yang paniknya luar biasa, setidaknya ia bisa bolos sekolah tanpa harus mencari-cari alasan. Selamat tinggal pada Guru Kim dan pelajaran matematikanya yang menyebalkan, ucap batin Baekhyun sambil tertawa bahagia. Sekarang ia bisa berleha-leha di ranjang sepanjang hari dengan Kai yang bertindak sebagai pelayan pribadinya 24 jam penuh.

"Kau mau minum?"

"Ng-ng!" Baekhyun menggeleng dengan gaya angkuh, "Apel, _pwweeassee_!"

Kai memutar mata kesal. Namun sekesal-kesalnya ia, lelaki itu tetap saja mengambilkan apel di atas meja dan mengupaskannya untuk Baekhyun.

"Suapi aku!"

Kai hanya bergumam tak jelas ketika menyuapi potongan apel itu langsung ke mulut Baekhyun. "Huek, tidak enak! Aku ingin jeruk saja!"

Kapan lagi bisa membuat Kai berada di bawah kendalinya? Kakak yang biasanya selalu membuat Baekhyun naik darah itu biasanya punya seribu satu cara untuk membuat dirinya frustrasi, namun pada kesempatan kali ini, yang ia lihat hanyalah raut wajah khawatir di sana. Baekhyun tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan menganggap ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam dengan cara menjadikan Kai sebagai budak.

"Ini jerukmu, Yang Mulia. Apa kau ingin sesuatu lagi?"

"Untuk sementara, tidak. Tapi aku akan memberitahumu lima menit kemudian,"

Kai tidak benar-benar merasa kesal karena Baekhyun memperlakukannya sebagai kaki-tangan sejak ia siuman. Tidak sama sekali. Yang ada hanyalah kelegaan karena setidaknya ia tahu, kejadian kemarin itu tidak menyisakan trauma apapun untuk adiknya. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hal buruk yang ia alami dan Yeon Seo juga sudah meminta agar jangan ada yang membahasnya dulu. Jadi, tingkah Baekhyun yang kelewat biasa namun terkesan menyebalkan diartikan sebagai pertanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja oleh Kai. Luka tusuk itu tidak terlalu dalam, jadi memang tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan secara fisik.

"Eh, Kai—"

"Hm, kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Bukankah kau ada kelas hari ini?"

"Ada, tapi aku tidak usah datang saja,"

"Pergilah. Kau sudah tiga hari tidak masuk kuliah—"

"Aku akan tetap bersamamu di sini,"

"Tapi kuliahmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir—"

"Kai!" Baekhyun menahan tangan Kai yang hendak menyelimutinya. "Kau bekerja mati-matian untuk membiayai kuliahmu dan bisa-bisanya kau membolos hanya karena mengurusiku? Kau pikir aku bisa menerimanya?"

"Kalau aku pergi, siapa yang akan menjagamu di sini?"

"Jangan khawatir, _eomma_ akan selesai bekerja petang nanti dan untuk sementara waktu aku tidak apa-apa kalau ditinggal sendirian,"

"Tapi, Baekhyuna—"

"Ssst, pergilah."

Kai tak bisa bertahan karena sejujurnya ia juga punya kelas yang harus ia hadiri hari ini. Setelah melewati perdebatan kecil dan memastikan Baekhyun mendapatkan semua yang ia butuhkan, akhirnya Kai berpamitan pergi walau ada rasa berat yang mengganjal di dadanya.

"Pergilah—"

"Oke, tapi biarkan aku mencium keningmu dulu,"

Baekhyun membiarkan saja matanya terpejam ketika Kai mendaratkan kecupan hangat di keningnya. Selanjutnya, ia mendorong bokong sang kakak dengan kaki dan memaksanya agar pergi saja sekarang juga .

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat,"

"Hm, hati-hati di jalan."

Namun perkiraan Kai salah, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja setelah semua yang ia alami. Tepat ketika pintu itu tertutup dan ia ditinggal seorang diri, Baekhyun langsung mengubur dirinya di balik selimut dan menangis dalam diam. Semua itu masih membuatnya takut luar biasa. Tak ada satu detik pun ia habiskan tanpa bayangan menyeramkan itu berseliweran di kepalanya seperti iklan. Semuanya meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam di jiwa Baekhyun, entah sampai kapan—meski bekas luka di punggungnya akan hilang suatu hari nanti, tapi trauma itu akan sukar untuk dihilangkan.

Kenapa ada seorang ayah yang tega berniat menghabisi anak kandungnya sendiri?—Baekhyun masih tak bisa menemukan jawaban hingga saat ini.

Setidaknya, bayi itu berhasil diselamatkan dan dia baik-baik saja sekarang—begitulah yang sempat Baekhyun curi dengar dari seorang perawat yang berbisik diam-diam dengan ibunya tadi malam. Dan tentang lelaki yang mereka bilang bernama Park Chanyeol itu—Baekhyun tidak tahu beritanya sama sekali. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

Kriek.

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghapus airmata dan menetralkan dadanya yang sesunggukan, "Kubilang pergilah, Kai. Kenapa kau kembali lagi?"

"Aku bukan Kai."

Deg.

Disingkapkan selimutnya dengan enggan dan benar saja yang ia lihat, Sehun ada di sana dengan kedua tangan yang dipenuhi oleh kantung berisi makanan. Ini lagi salah satu sumber masalahnya yang lain. Ia merasa cukup senang karena tiga hari ini tidak perlu bertemu Sehun di sekolah dan menghadapi murid-murid yang sudah pasti akan memperoloknya, namun ternyata lelaki yang ia hindari mati-matian itu malah datang sendiri tanpa diminta.

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk namun sekujur badan ia tutupi dengan selimut rapat-rapat. Gerak-geriknya berubah menjadi penuh waspada, terutama ketika Sehun selesai meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja dan berjalan pelan menuju ranjang tempat ia berdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sampai semenit yang lalu kau masuk ke ruangan ini tanpa seizinku!"

Baekhyun tahu kata-kata itu tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. Ia tahu siapa Sehun dan betapa berbahayanya kalau lelaki itu telah tersulut emosi. Namun kalau Park Chanyeol yang tinggi besar dan setengah gila saja bisa ia lawan, kenapa ia harus takut pada Sehun?

Coba saja. Sehun tidak mungkin menikam tubuhnya seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan, iya kan?

"Aku tak butuh izin dari siapapun untuk menjenguk seseorang yang pada dasarnya adalah milikku."

"Aku milik ibuku, bukan milikmu!"

"Kau milik ibumu sekaligus milikku, mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya memutar mata sambil mendorong badan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan sudah nyaris menindihnya di ranjang. Itulah bahayanya seorang Oh Sehun—ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata mengintimidasi sambil melakukan gerakan yang mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar gila-gilaan.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari?"

"Aku ingin menjengukmu, tentu saja."

"Hah, kau pikir aku percaya? Paling-paling yang kau inginkan hanya susuku saja—"

Susu. Baekhyun langsung memerah tanpa dikomando ketika mengucapkan kata itu dan menyadari kalau beberapa hari ini susunya tak disalurkan hingga membuat dadanya bengkak dan sakit tiap kali putingnya bergesekan dengan sesuatu.

"Kau benar. Aku ingin menjengukmu dan setelahnya meminta jatahku yang sudah tiga hari tidak kudapatkan."

Baekhyun bersumpah kalau Sehun terlihat milyaran kali lebih tampan ketika tersenyum miring seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia masih memakai seragam sekolah, entah membolos atau bagaimana, tapi dasi yang ia longgarkan dan ujung baju yang ia keluarkan dari celana membuat aura anak nakal yang lelaki itu miliki berhasil membuat Baekhyun terpana. Tak salah kalau Sehun dipuja-puja semua orang. Dengan ketampanan dan gaya kerennya itu, malaikat saja sampai harus kembali terbang ke langit karena tak kuat oleh intimidasi yang lelaki itu pancarkan.

"Kau lupa? Perjanjian kita sudah berakhir dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa hari ini, Oh Sehun. Jadi, pulanglah!"

Baekhyun nyaris terhanyut oleh pesona lelaki itu namun ia langsung teringat akan apa yang telah dia lakukan beberapa hari lalu—menyebarkan rahasianya hingga orang-orang di grup _chat_ membahasnya sepanjang hari. Sampai sekarang saja Baekhyun belum berani membuka ponsel—karena ia yakin, foto _topless_ dirinyalah yang akan ia temukan di pencarian teratas.

"Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah, aku akan pulang—"

Baekhyun tak sempat mengelak karena lengan kokoh Sehun sudah menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu.

"—tapi nanti, karena aku masih sangat merindukanmu saat ini."

Tak ada gunanya berontak karena ujung-ujungnya ia akan tetap jatuh ke dalam dominasi Sehun. Apa salahnya membiarkan dirinya dipeluk? Bukankah pelukan hangat namun hati-hati itu juga membuat hatinya terasa tenang dan damai? Dan untungnya dada Sehun lumayan bidang, Baekhyun jadi tidak perlu menahan-nahan dirinya lagi untuk segera menyembunyikan wajah mencurahkan airmatanya di sana.

"Tak apa-apa, Baekhyuna. Aku disini dan menangislah sepuasmu—"

Sehun mencoba memeluk Baekhyun tanpa mengenai luka yang masih dibebat perban di punggungnya itu. Ia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi hingga lelaki mungil itu harus dirawat di rumah sakit seperti ini. Tiga hari penuh tanpa berita dari Baekhyun yang menghilang tiba-tiba meski dirinya sudah mencari kemana-mana telah berhasil membuat Sehun separuh gila. Di tempat kost tidak ada, di rumah keluarga mereka juga tidak ada. Ia nyaris mengobrak-abrik seisi Korea kalau bukan karena Guru Choi, wali kelas Baekhyun akhirnya buka mulut dan menceritakan kalau Baekhyun sedang ada di rumah sakit tiga hari belakangan. Sehun langsung memacu mobilnya ke tempat ini, tak peduli kelasnya ada ujian Fisika atau apa—semua itu tak penting bila dibandingkan Baekhyun.

"Ta-takut, Sehuna. A-aku takut—" rengek Baekhyun dibalik isakannya. Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh itu bergetar di pelukannya, menandakan kalau apa yang ia alami benar-benar melukai mental dan fisiknya tanpa ampun. "Di-dia ingin membunuh bayinya sendiri—"

Rahang tajam Sehun saling beradu tanpa Baekhyun ketahui. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dan siapa pelaku yang telah menyebabkan ini semua.

"Bayi itu tak bisa bernafas—ka-kasihan sekali—dan dia menusuk punggungku pakai pisau—"

"Sst, tenanglah." Sehun mengelus rambutnya penuh kesabaran. "Meski kau terluka, tapi setidaknya kau berani mempertaruhkan dirimu sendiri demi menyelamatkan bayi itu. Kau hebat, Byun!" puji Sehun tulus. "Hei, dengar—"

Sehun melepas pelukannya sedikit dan mengarahkan wajah Baekhyun agar menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf karena telah melanggar janjiku untuk selalu melindungimu—"

Wajarkah jika dada Baekhyun berdebar kencang meski ia sudah sering ditatapi seperti ini oleh Sehun?

"—tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Kau sendiri yang menghilang hingga kau tak lagi berada di bawah pengawasanku,"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Oh Sehun. Kau melindungiku di sekolah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku. Kau tidak perlu merasa harus melindungiku dua puluh empat jam penuh hanya karena perjanjian itu,"

"Tapi aku memang harus melindungimu, Byun Baekhyun. Lihat apa yang terjadi padamu kalau aku tidak ada. Sudah, jangan membantah dan diamlah." Sehun kembali memeluknya lama sekali hingga Baekhyun merasa bayang-bayang tentang lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol dan bayi itu perlahan memudar meski tidak sepenuhnya hilang.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang?"

"Ung, berkat dirimu."

"Kalau begitu, geserlah sedikit karena ini waktunya untuk minum susu."

"Yak, pelan! Akh!"

"Lihat, ini sudah bengkak sekali dan kau masih menolakku untuk menghisapnya?"

Baekhyun menyesal telah luluh oleh cara Sehun membuatnya merasa tenang, karena sesungguhnya, tak akan ada hari tenang selagi lelaki berwajah dingin itu masih berada di sekitarnya. Lihat saja dari caranya menyingkap baju pasien yang Baekhyun kenakan—begitu terburu-buru seolah tak sabar ingin melihat benda membukit yang tersembunyi di baliknya itu.

Baekhyun telah mengambil nafas panjang dan mempersiapkan diri, namun Sehun belum kunjung memulai sesuatu yang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka berdua itu.

"Kenapa? A-apakah ada masalah?" Baekhyun pikir Sehun enggan menghisap putingnya karena sudah tiga hari ia tidak mandi. Meski demikian, Yeon Seo selalu mengelap badannya setiap pagi jadi mustahil kalau kulitnya kotor.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu kenapa kau belum—menghisapnya?"

"Kau ingin aku segera menghisapnya?"

Wajah Baekhyun kembali memerah dan semakin memanas ketika ia mendapati dirinya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Ung, kumohon—"

"Baiklah kalau kau yang memintanya," Sehun mengubah posisi Baekhyun dengan mudah—membuat lelaki itu berada di atasnya dan dia sendiri duduk bersandar di ranjang. Ia paling suka posisi seperti ini. Selain bebas menghisap cairan lezat yang keluar dari dada ajaib lelaki itu, Sehun juga bisa dengan leluasa memandangi bagaimana ekspresi yang pria itu berikan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir ketika rasa ngilu itu mendera untuk pertama kali. Mulut hangat milik Sehun melingkupi puting bengkaknya dan lidah pria itu sesekali bergerak menggelitik dengan nakal. Awalnya memang sedikit perih karena sudah tiga hari susunya tidak tersalurkan, namun ia langsung merasa lega ketika Sehun perlahan mulai menghisap dan mengeluarkan seluruh persediaan yang ia punya.

"Pelanh—"

Lagi-lagi rasa bangga itu menelusup ke dalam dada ketika melihat Sehun tengah menikmati susunya dengan amat rakus. Tangannya bergerak ke arah kepala Sehun dan mulai meremas rambut halusnya dengan lembut sebagai pelarian dari rasa aneh yang mendera tubuhnya tiap kali hisapan itu ia rasakan.

"Se-Sehun,"

"Hmng?" gumam Sehun yang masih sibuk menyedot putingnya dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Kemarin—apakah kau benar-benar menyebarkan rahasiaku pada semua orang?"

Sehun berhenti sebentar hingga setetes cairan putih lolos dari sudut bibirnya dan mengalir ke dagunya yang runcing. Ia menatap lelaki yang selalu ia bilang mungil itu dalam-dalam, menertawai betapa naif dan penakut namun pemberaninya dia dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Maksudmu yang orang-orang bicarakan dalam grup _chat_ dan media sosial sekolah kita beberapa hari belakangan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk takut dan menarik nafas berat sebagai persiapan untuk mendengar kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin akan ia dapatkan. Kalaupun iya, keputusannya sudah bulat—dia akan pindah sekolah atau mengungsi saja ke planet terjauh yang pernah ada. Selesai.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu saja sendiri? Ini, pakai ponselku dan baca apa yang mereka katakan."

Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan membiarkan Baekhyun memeriksanya meski raut waswas itu masih ada di sana.

"I-ini—" Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun saat matanya terfokus pada layar. "Jadi kau tidak—"

"Aku tidak pernah membeberkan rahasiamu pada siapapun, Baekhyuna. Kau saja yang terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan hingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman,"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan tertunduk—tak berani menatap Sehun setelah ribuan sumpah serapah dan prasangka buruk yang ia tujukan untuk lelaki itu selama ini. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengejeknya—malah mereka semua merasa kagum dan iri pada Baekhyun yang telah dinobatkan sebagai milik Oh Sehun yang tidak boleh diganggu oleh siapapun itu. Yang orang-orang bicarakan di media sosial adalah tentang bagaimana keren dan gagahnya Oh Sehun ketika lelaki itu menyeruak ke kelas PE yang tengah berlangsung dan meminta pada Guru Shim untuk menggantikan Baekhyun dalam pengambilan nilai dalam ujian renang.

"Dia tidak bisa ikut ujian karena aku, jadi biarkan aku yang menggantikannya, Guru Shim."

Foto dan videonya telah dibagikan ratusan kali. Oh Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana renang berwarna hitam tampak melompat ke dalam kolam renang dengan kerennya. Gerakan berenangnya begitu sempurna, membuat Guru Shim tak ragu untuk membubuhkan angka 10 di belakang nama Byun Baekhyun dalam daftar nilai. Namun poin utamanya adalah saat lelaki itu keluar dari dalam air. Murid-murid wanita menjerit histeris ketika melihat butiran air yang menghiasi tubuh putih Sehun bak mutiara, terutama ketika pandangan mereka turun ke bagian perut.

 _Abs_ -nya sempurna—membuat murid-murid pria langsung kehilangan kepercayaan diri dan menutupi perut mereka sendiri karena tidak bisa bersaing dengan tubuh Sehun yang terbentuk dengan indahnya. Tentu saja langsung viral dan orang-orang langsung bisa menduga kalau mereka berdua terlibat hubungan asmara.

"Jadi seperti itu yang sesungguhnya—" cicit Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku, Sehuna. Kupikir kau marah dan mengatakan semuanya pada orang-orang,"

"Aku tidak sepicik itu, kau tahu?" Sehun menjawil pipinya sambil terus tersenyum kecil. "Aku memaafkanmu, jadi jangan cemberut lagi, oke?"

"Tapi sekarang _abs-_ mu malah terekspos kemana-mana—"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang?"

Harusnya Baekhyun tidak harus merasa tidak senang hanya karena semua orang kini bisa melihat badan bagus milik Sehun kapan saja melalui video yang mungkin telah disimpan di ponsel mereka. Namun entah kenapa, sesuatu membuat Baekhyun merasa tidak rela padahal Sehun dan dirinya tidak sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan apapun yang lebih jauh daripada ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Yang mereka lihat belum seberapa karena hanya dirimu yang berhak melihat badanku seutuhnya. Oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk senang dan sedetik kemudian kembali merengut setelah mencerna makna kalimat Sehun barusan.

"Yak! Siapa bilang aku ingin melihat badan telanjangmu?! Ini, rasakan!" Tangannya memukuli Sehun berulang kali namun setelahnya ditahan oleh lelaki itu hanya dengan satu gerakan. Bahkan pria itu juga mendekatkan wajah hingga bibir mereka berjarak dekat sekali. Saking kuatnya detak jantung Baekhyun, Sehun sampai harus menahan senyum karena debaran indah itu bisa terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Baekhyuna, apa kau sudah pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap dan dengan bodohnya ia menggeleng, "Di bibir belum, tapi di kening dan pipi sudah—"

"Bagus," ujar Sehun puas. "Yang akan kulakukan semenit dari sekarang adalah meng-klaim dirimu secara resmi menjadi milik seorang Oh Sehun. Kau mengerti bukan apa artinya meng-klaim?"

Baekhyun menggeleng—menatap wajah Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini telah berhasil melumerkan semua saraf-saraf otaknya hingga ia tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Sehun terlalu tampan hingga di level dimana ketampanannya terlihat tidak nyata.

"Itu artinya aku akan menandai dirimu sebagai milikku, hanya milikku seorang. Tadinya aku tidak ingin melakukannya secepat ini, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi padamu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau jatuh ke tangan orang lain selain diriku. Kau tahu, ada jutaan lelaki lain yang lebih berbahaya dariku di luar sana. Dan aku, Oh Sehun, tak akan rela melihat dirimu berakhir di pelukan orang lain di masa depan. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun cuma bisa menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga, kebodohanmu tidak akan bisa mencerna kalimat sesederhana itu."

"Ka-kau mau apa?" Baekhyun semakin memanas karena Sehun perlahan menidurkannya di ranjang dan mulai menyerang bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Basah, hangat dan membuatnya menggelepar—itulah kesan dari ciuman pertama yang Sehun beri untuknya. Ia tidak pernah tahu kalau ciuman akan terasa sepanas ini, tapi dirinya tak kuasa menolak. Harusnya ia pukul saja kepala Sehun yang sudah lancang menjelajahi rongga mulutnya tanpa izin, tapi yang ia lakukan malah diam saja dan malah mulai mengikuti arus permainan lelaki itu secara naluriah.

"Ngh, Se-Sehun!"

Tapi Sehun yang mulai terbakar sudah tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Bibir Baekhyun lebih nikmat dari yang ia bayangkan selama ini dan ia tak mungkin bisa berhenti begitu saja.

"Kau mau apa? Ngh, Sehun, jangan!"

Kancing-kancing seragam biru yang Baekhyun kenakan mulai dilepas satu-persatu dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelinap di balik punggung bagian bawahnya—terus mengelus dan meremas apapun yang bisa diraih di bawah sana. "Ja-jangan, kumohon hentikan—"

Kata _jangan_ yang Baekhyun ucapkan efeknya malah seperti api yang membakar kertas dalam sekejap.

Dengan sekali tarik, Oh Sehun berhasil membuat celananya melorot hingga sebatas paha. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan? Sehun, kumohon jangan seperti ini—"

Baekhyun mati-matian mencoba menarik celananya agar kembali terpasang dengan benar, namun Sehun malah beralih ke pakaian dalamnya yang kini ikut ditarik kasar hingga semuanya terlihat. Bagian paling pribadinya terpampang tanpa ada penutup dan Sehun menyeringai ketika menatap puas pada apa yang ada di depan matanya itu.

"Kau tanya apa yang akan kulakukan? Memangnya kau tak bisa menebaknya sendiri?" Sehun melepaskan dasinya dan perlahan mempreteli seragam sekolahnya sendiri hingga perut berotot yang tadi Baekhyun lihat di layar ponsel kini tersaji jelas di hadapannya secara langsung.

"Tidak mau! Sehun, aku tidak mau!" Si mungil itu masih mencoba meronta dan melepaskan diri, namun kungkungan Sehun memenjarakannya hingga ia tidak bisa lari kemana-mana.

"Baekhyuna, diam dan terima apapun yang akan kulakukan padamu. Jangan melawan karena aku tidak ingin kau kesakitan," geramnya ketika membuka kaitan celana dan perlahan menurunkan kain itu sampai mata Baekhyun bisa melihat tonjolan besar yang pakaian dalamnya sembunyikan.

"Se-Sehun, jangan, akh!" Lidah Sehun kali ini menghajar lehernya tanpa ampun, membuat ia menggeliat sekaligus meronta secara bersamaan. Pergelangan tangannya ditahan kuat-kuat dan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya kini terasa semakin memburuk. Baekhyun terpojok dan tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya sendiri.

Sehun tahu ini gila, namun inilah yang harus ia lakukan.

"Beginilah caraku meng-klaim dirimu, _Milky_ -ku. Kau adalah milikku hingga siapapun tak berhak menyentuh dan menyakitimu tanpa seizinku."

"Sehun, hiks."

Bahkan airmata Baekhyun tak lagi berarti apa-apa. Park Chanyeol pernah merebut miliknya dulu dan setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin, Sehun tak ingin _hartanya_ diambil paksa untuk yang kedua kali. Takdir tidak mungkin mempertemukan dua orang tanpa maksud tertentu—Sehun bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi karena yang seperti ini pernah ia alami dulu. Perkenalan tak disengaja antara Luhan-nya dengan Park Chanyeol membuat dia harus merelakan cinta pertamanya itu bahagia bersama orang lain.

Hah, bahagia? Omong kosong.

Sama seperti dirinya yang melihat sedikit kemiripan Luhan di dalam diri Baekhyun, tentu saja Park Chanyeol sudah menyadari hal yang sama kemarin dan Sehun tidak ingin takdir mereka berlanjut lebih jauh dari ini. Terlalu mudah untuk ditebak bagaimana akhirnya kalau ia tidak bergerak dengan cepat.

Kali ini dia tidak ingin mengalah pada siapapun. Dia akan mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia inginkan untuk menjadi miliknya meski harus melakukan cara-cara curang. Kalau ia bilang ia menginginkan Baekhyun, maka itulah yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Tenanglah dan tahan sedikit—" Sehun menyeka keringat di dahi Baekhyun dan merunduk untuk mencium bibirnya yang bergetar menahan isakan. "—aku akan melakukannya sepelan mungkin, Baekhyunku."

* * *

Tarik nafas, tahan pemirsa.

Inilah efek mumet nulis thesis dan gak bisa ketemu Chanyeol-jadinya dilampiaskan ke ff yang kutulis 2 tahun lalu bahkan sebelum aku berangkat ke sini LOL. Akhir kata, tahan segala prasangka buruk dan see ya soon! Thank you and love you!

Spain, el cuatro de marzo, dos mil diecinueve. Eskerrik asko!


End file.
